half breeds revenge
by Nekura Kydo
Summary: The eternal werewolf has returned from beyond the gates of hell.........its time 2 feed....Ahh but look just on the horizon. Standing in the pale light of the full moon, the half breed waits to take revenge on the wolf that wronged her so many years ago
1. how it started

The eternal werewolf has returned from beyond the gates of hell...its time 2 feed...

Ahh but look just on the horizon. Standing in the pale light of the full moon, the half breed waits to take revenge on the wolf that wronged her so many years ago. Blade in hand she starts the hunt knowing that tonight one of them would die. The young huntress was a half breed with the blood of a human and the blood of a demon dog. She could hunt as well as any wolf if not better. And tonight she was going to prove it.

Over 100 years ago this night the young half breed had seen the wolf. She was playing in the field, even though she was warned not to. She had frozen in place until she heard the blood curtailing screams of her mortal family. She took off at full speed and even though she was only a small child her half demon blood allowed her to reach speeds no mortal could ever achieve.

As she reached her house all she could smell was blood and the stench of werewolf. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the beast. Massive wolfs body with blood red eyes fangs as sharp as daggers and the sent of human flesh on his breath. They two stared into each others eyes and the wolf turned to leave the young girl struck.

True she had not spent much time with her father but she had managed to pick up a few of his attacks that he had taught her. "Steel soaring slasher" she yelled as she jumped powerfully into the air. The beast turned just in time to catch the attack on its right shoulder. The creature then struck at the girl sending her flying. She was flung into the side of her house and the wolf left her alone.

When the girl awoke it was morning. But she was no longer at home. She turned onto her side and looked around. Her head hurt enormously and she felt a deep longing for her mothers soothing touch. "Ah you're awake" she heard a strong deep voice say, and she knew at once who it belonged too. The girl rose and looked into the eyes of her father. She tried to be strong for he had always taught her to never cry but she could not hold it in. Her father took a step toward her and held her close. She knew then that she would be by his side now and that she must take revenge on the damned creature that destroyed her life.

As the young half demon ran through the forest towards her pray she could only think to herself about how she wished her fathers spell sealed the beast away for good. But at the same time she war glad her training wouldn't go to waist. She could hear the werewolf howling, announcing its presents in the distance. Good she thought. You can make my job easier by letting me know where you are. As the girl burst through the trees into a clearing she saw the monster. Unlike her this…thing…had not changed. She had grown into a beautiful young woman with the ears, eyes, claws and fangs of a white wolf, but the rest of her remained human.

"We meet again" said the wolf.

"Yes and its time that we finish what was started 100 years ago." The wolf chuckled to himself and struck. The same old moves the girl thought. This will be too easy. "Phoenix strike" she yelled as a flaming bird flew out of the palm of her hand as she jumped out of the way. Her attack hit head on.

The battle continued long into the night, neither one giving up. Finally the half breed girl decided it was time to end this battle once and for all. She drew her sword, the one that her father had made for her years ago. "Tetisaiga" she called and the sword grew and turned red at her call. "Hell tunnel strike" she yelled and as a tunnel of flames flew from the sword the wolf was enveloped in them. When the flames finally died away all that was left was the ashes of what was once one of the most powerful werewolves to ever have existed.

Finally she thought it's over. Then from no where a wolf's howl sounded. She knew this howl was not mortal. Here we go again she thought as she replaced her sword in its sheath and ran through the trees towards the sound. One day she vowed, I will rid this world of those damned things, but for now, this one will have to do.


	2. enter soul breed

As she ran towards the howl, the half breed asked herself only one question. What had created this werewolf and was it her now dead enemy, from so long ago. If it was him, she thought this will be an easy battle. After all I just killed the master, so a lackey will be no challenge…Little did she know how wrong she was.

As she entered the clearing she saw it, the beast. "Heh, good as dead" she said to herself. Just as she drew her sword, the wolf gave her a look that was so pathetic she almost felt a stab of sympathy. Almost she thought. "Die" she yelled as she jumped into the air, ready to strike. Just as she was ready to swing the early morning sun gleamed off her sword, causing the wolf to transform and her to hold off her attack. The one thing her father had always tried to teach her was that she must never attack a human. And she felt very strongly about this rule.

"Damn, u just had to change back didn't you," she said, replacing her sword in its sheath.

"Please," said the creature as it was transforming, "please, kill me."

"Believe me, I want to, just be glad I listen to my father. But why the hell would a werewolf want to die?" questioned the young half demon.

"So is that what I am?" the almost human creature asked.

"How the hell is it you don't know what you are? Unless you're a new wolf?"

Just as the word left her mouth the wolf finished his transformation. Then a startled, yet handsome young man, around her age, stared at her with such intensity and sorrow she nearly cried.

The young man was very handsome. Pale, milky skin, contrasted by soft brown, short hair. His gleaming brown eyes tearing, showing pain and longing. He was tall from what she could tell, and she felt as though she wanted to help him. But know he was the enemy. She must remember this no matter what. Then she saw it, the gash on his right forearm. The sign that he was a new wolf, unaware of what he was, or his power.

"Please, get away from me, I don't want to hurt you" he begged.

"Pathetic, a new wolf like you could never hurt me. Besides, the suns out, you couldn't hurt me if you tried." she snapped. And with that she turned her back on him and left.

That night she had the most peculiar dream. She had had it before but never quite this vivid. She was fighting along side a werewolf in a large stone castle. She new what she had to do but somehow she couldn't bring herself to do it. She needed to kill all but this one wolf. But in order to kill all the others she would have to kill this one to.

She woke with a start, to the cries of a werewolf not to far in the distance. If she hurried she'd catch it before dawn and exterminate it.

Returning from the fight that morning with the fur of the now dead wolf she had fought that night, the half breed walked to the mayor's office to collect her bounty, the whole time thinking about her dream.

"I wonder what it means" she asked herself.

"What what means my dear?" the old mayor asked coming up behind her.

"Oh, it's nothing, do you have my money?" she asked the old man. He tossed her a bag of gold coins which she caught gracefully within her left hand. She tossed him the pelt and turned to leave.

"My dear, whatever is troubling you perhaps the young soul breed can help? He is a very good interpreter and a fine young man."

"Thanks but no thanks," she said as the soul breed walked in the room. "I don't need someone who can see my soul telling me what's wrong. I know what it is and I'll handle it myself." Then as she took a step, she nearly walked into the young man.

"You!" she yelled drawing her sword.

"Stop!" the mayor yelled, causing her to put the weapon away. "What ever happened between the tow of you its not to be discussed in here"

"Alright, I'm going anyway sir." And with that the young half demon left, awaiting nightfall so she could go on the hunt once again.


	3. the dream

She and the werewolf ran through the long, dark corridor. Anticipation rushed though her. Tonight she was going to finish the war. Tonight all but one wolf would die. They ran until they burst into a dimly lit room. There they stopped, she knew something was wrong. This was too easy. They shouldn't have been able to run into this room so quickly without running into at least one guard. Then she smelled it. The room suddenly became hot with the breath of hundreds of werewolves.

"Alright," she told her companion, "are you ready, I'm not about to do this on my own."

The other wolf nodded, claws flexing, fangs ready to tear flesh.

The battle for the control of this world, between wolf and huntress raged on. Bloody and sore, she realized what she had to do. She looked at the one wolf that she was not against. He nodded.

"No, no I wont!" she shrieked.

The wolf placed her hand in his paw. "You must. I don't care what happens to me. Just as long as your safe and they're defeated."

"No!"

"You must" He pulled at her sword and placed the handle in her hand. "Do it! Do it now!" he ordered.

She cried and hugged her companion. She knew what she must do.

"I am sorry" she said, tears staining her cheeks. She drew her sword. "Hell tunnel strike" she yelled. The whole room filled with a hellish fire.

"Thank you" she heard a voice say. And with that she wept in the centre of the flames.

The half demon woke up crying that night, for she knew who the wolf in her dreams was, she had recognised the sent in her dream. She knew what she must do, but wondered if she could do it when the time came.


	4. the fight

That night she had awakened crying. She had to find that wolf and convince him not to speak to her anymore. She had sensed the human heart even when he was in werewolf form. Perhaps that is why she couldn't kill him. She stopped running. She had found the scent she was searching for. When she stepped into the clearing she saw the wolf being attacked by at least five others.

"Stop that! Phoenix strike" she called, as the five other wolves ran yelping into the forest. "Are you ok?" she asked the wolf.

"Yes but why save me? I thought you hated me" the wolf asked.

"There's something about you that won't let me kill you. It's probably why they wanted to. Listen I need to talk to you. You have to stay away from me. I can't be speaking to you. It will get you killed."

"This has to do with that dream doesn't it?"

"What! How do you know about that?"

"Because I had the same dream. Us fighting them in a castle right?"

"Ya, so u know why we can't talk to one another."

"I don't care what happens to me, as long as those damned things are dealt with. If we have to deal with them then we must, even if it results in my death."

"But…"

Just then the werewolves returned bringing about thirty reinforcements. They struck without warning. The half breed fought along side the soul breed, but hard as she tried she couldn't attack all out without wounding him.

"You shouldn't be so careful," said one of the attackers, "it will get you both killed." and with that two of the others rushed the soul breed, tearing at his throat. "That will teach you to betray us, u pathetic soft hearted whelp. So long." And the werewolves left, laughing into the dark.

"Oh no!" the half breed cried. "Don't die!"

"Wow." the dieing soul breed choked through the blood in his throat. "Never thought you'd care about a werewolf, especially one you just met."

"I told you, there's something about you," the half demon said through the flowing tears as she held the dieing wolf. "Move your paw; I need to reach your heart."

"Ok but why?" he said as he flinched wail doing so.

"It's an old spell my mother taught me. It stops death and links two souls together. I am not letting you die on me!" and with that she recited the words to her mothers spell. "Período de batente healing esta morte." Then the wolf's eyes opened wide and his wounds began to heal. "I'm so glad that worked" she said, hugging him.

"So am I, by the way, my name is Sakusy."

"Hello Sakusy. I'm Nami" And she smiled, for once in over one hundred years, she smiled because she was truly happy.


	5. searching

What am I doing? Nami thought to herself. Why am I helping one of these things? Why do I feel so close to him? It must be the spell. Yes that's it, the spell!

"Nami," Sakusy asked, looking up at her. "Thank you. You saved my life. I'll always be grateful for this."

"Your welcome I guess. But I don't really know why I did it to be honest. It was all on impulse. Normally I would have let you die."

"Well I'm glad you didn't. Now we have got to find out what our dream means."

All that day Nami and Sakusy had locked themselves in the town's record hall, trying to find the mysterious castle that haunted their dreams. The home of the werewolves the creature she vowed to take her revenge on. I wish mother was here, she thought. She always could find what Nami needed.

"Nami, what's wrong?" Sakusy asked, snapping her back to reality.

"Oh, nothing. What is it, have you found something?"

"Look here. This is it."

Then he placed an ancient book in front of her. A sinister looking castle on a crumbling cliff overlooked a winding river. The castle looked so uninviting and cold, as though death it's self lived there. She was certain that this was the place in her dreams.

"Well, this is it right. So then when do we leave?" Sakusy questioned.

Nami shook her head. "It's not that simple you know. We have to find out where it is first."

"Done! It's in the Izumo province."

"What! That's gonna take weeks to get to. And it's past the most dangerous parts of Japan!"

"Then we had better get going, and be careful wile doing so, hadn't we?" he said with a smirk.

"I'm not going to win am I?" she asked sighing. "Alright u win, when do we leave?" she asked standing, causing her chair to wobble and fall back. It was almost like Sakusy had awakened a long forgotten part of her. The part that had forgotten what fun was. She was determined to defeat the werewolves and to have fun on the way. Just the two of them, she knew the journey was going to be rough, but the world would be a better place when they were finished.


	6. on the trail

"Alright, are you ready to go?" Sakusy asked. It was late in the night, but the two wanted to go as soon as they could. The full moon had past already, the half moon started tonight. Nami knew that she was safe for another month, but wither this was a good thing or bad, she hadn't decided yet. She knew if they had a fight on their hands, which they most likely would, she would need his help. But without the full moon, he was all but useless.

"Ya, I'm ready, lets go," Nami replied, hoisting her pack onto her shoulders. They wanted to travel light, only food and a bed roll with them. And of course her sword. The Tetisaiga she possessed was created from the shards of her father's sword, the Tetsuiga. As they walked down the road Nami silently prayed that they would be alright.

They had walked for over a week, with little trouble. A small fight here and there, nothing her phoenix strike couldn't handle. Finally they had managed to get a break. Nami had found an old farmer who was willing to trade two horses for a days worth of work, so at sunset that evening the two has ridden off into the sunset.

Nearly a month latter and they had just entered the province. Wow she thought, this place is creepy…the perfect place for the wolves to hid.

"Nami, look there! It's the castle!" Sakusy shouted. "If we keep this up, we'll be there by tomorrow night"

They had finally done it. They were on their way. They would find out if they had what it took to defeat their enemy, or if they too, would be defeated.


	7. in the end

This is too creepy, its too much like our dream, the half breed Nami thought to herself. She had finally found the castle, the lair of the beasts, the werewolves, and she was going to kill them tonight. She and her companion Sakusy were running down the long corridor of their dream, the one that would lead them to the leader of the pack.

This was too easy, then, just as they entered the circular room, just as in her dream, she picked up the sent of dozens of werewolves. She glanced over at Sakusy, knowing full well that this would be the last time they would see each other. Then she was snapped from her thoughts by a sinister laugh.

"Muwahahahaha, I'm glad that you have finally arrived. As you undoubtedly know, I am the leader of the wolves, the very creatures u have come to destroy. Now what do you say to letting the battle begin!" And with that the room was filled with werewolves ready to destroy them.

Nami drew her sword, ready to do what she must.

"Alright," she told her companion, "are you ready, I'm not about to do this on my own."

The other wolf nodded, claws flexing, fangs ready to tear flesh.

The battle lasted for what must have been hours. The floor of the room was littered with the corpses of the slain wolves. But the battle was far from over. It was like if they killed one, six more would replace it. Nami looked at the one wolf that she was not against. He nodded.

"No, no I wont!" she shrieked.

The wolf placed her hand in his paw. "You must. I don't care what happens to me. Just as long as your safe and they're defeated."

"No!"

"You must" He pulled at her sword and placed the handle in her hand. "Do it! Do it now!" he ordered.

She cried and hugged her companion. She knew what she must do.

"I am sorry" she said, tears staining her cheeks. She drew her sword. "Hell tunnel strike" she yelled. The whole room filled with a hellish fire.

"Thank you" she heard a voice say.

"I love you," she said, as Sakusy withered in the flames.

"I love you too. Good bye, my love"

And with that she wept in the centre of the flames.

As Nami left the palace weeping for her lost companion, she was relieved, she had fulfilled her destiny, yet victory was bitter sweet. Then as she turned to look back at the destroyed castle, a gust of wind swept by her, and she picked up a familiar sent, and her heart skipped a beat. Then the half breed ran through the trees, returning home. She knew in her heart that she wouldn't be alone for long, one day Sakusy would be at her side once again, it was only a matter of time. And she could wait forever.


End file.
